In existing machine tool control systems for punch presses and the like specialized numerical control hardware is furnished which is subject to rapid technical obsolescence. Said systems produce analog control signals for the drives of the respective machine axes corresponding to each successive positioning step, and signal the tape reader for more data as each step is completed. The preparation of numerical control tapes for the control systems is a time consuming and laborious process requiring separate facilities.